New Witch2: Magic Challange
by After17
Summary: Brooklyn is new in town. Wanna hates Brooklyn. Wanna goes on a STUDY date with Darien. Darien is friends with Gavin. Gavin has a little crush on a w.i.t.c.h. girl. This W.i.t.c.h. girl is being tutored by Brooklyn. And that's only half the story. WxD RxR
1. In my own words

**Berri: Omg, did you think that I'd be gone for a while? Guess I proved you all wrong then! Here's chapter one of Story 2!**

**Carina: Berri does not own Disney W.i.t.c.h. she does however own her own her OC's. Isn't that nice?**

**Berri: Just lovely. I also don't own any lyrics, that I put in. In affect the whole story!!! **

**Chapter One**

**In my own words… **

That's life - full of mystery  
That's life - ces't la vive  
That's life - and what will be will be

time waits for none

that much is understood

the future's wide open

just take a look in life's unwritten book

-Amy Diamond, That's Life

Carina sat at the plastic grey table with herself and her friends in the cafeteria. Smells of hot chocolate, soup and mystery meat filled the packed room. Sounds of teenagers gossiping and scribbling homework into their books. All in a pretty small cafeteria. Well, it was big but there were too many students in here, Carina noted. They had to sit indoors or sit in wild winds and pouring rain.

It was such a drag having to sit inside, Carina always liked sitting outside, nature blooming and the sun shining typical whether for Lommer City but lately it was grey, pouring down and freezing cold.

So cold, Carina was already in winter gear. She was wearing pale blue jeans, long pink floral top with a green hoodie and cowgirl boots, she hadn't known what to wear this morning but she had too many things on her mind to worry too much about that, she guessed she looked alright even though she hardly wore pants but she was freezing. She wished she was more like Tai, who seemed to be able to endure the cold. She was wearing jeans and a simple red long sleeved t-shirt. Carina knew that after school she'd be playing soccer too, Tai lived for that sport.

Some things will never change, then again, something's will never be the same again!

_Like my life_, Carina moaned. _One minute I'm a normal teenager who's biggest worry was the weekend being too far away- now I have to keep that up and be a magical creature while trying to not let anyone find out! _

A Guardian of the Veil as I'm formally known, Carina thought as a bolt of lightening struck nearby ground.

So many people jumped out of their seat. Just wait until you are attacked by Demon Boy- nothing will ever scare you as much as him! With his spiky red hair, black mask and purple bat wings he looked like he came out of one of my nightmares, Carina thought, shivering as she thought of him.

_Of course his name isn't Demon Boy, that's just what I call him- it's not like I'm going to ask his name when he's trying to steal the Heart of Candracar from Wanna! _The crystal had been their best friend and their nightmare.

It was the reason that Demon Boy wanted to harm her and her friends, but it was also the provider of magical powers which they had used to try and stop him in the warehouse…

"Thank goodness that everyone thinks that the warehouse collapsed with the storm and not from four teenagers and a magical being who are fighting over a crystal," Hannah said, leaning over the table, using her hands to communicate. Carina was just going to think that.

Carina picked at her food but she was too worried to eat. She had to eat something, food gave her energy which she had a feeling she would need.

"Lucky hey?" Tai asked dunking a bit of bread into her pumpkin soup, which her Dad made for her that morning, steam swirling up into the air.

Tai's Dad was a chef and he was really good at it, Carina knew from the dinners he provided when they ate at Tai's place sometimes a few years ago. Carina wondered if they could go over there again she remembered that her house was really warm and cozy, with a real Mediterranean feel to it, bursting with life and colour. Plus noisy, her brother was always doing something loud and Tai's father always talking, on the phone, to the television, to himself. It was a lot of fun then, but since then Tai got serious and turned off.

It was strange, ever since that night after the warehouse attack Tai seemed to be talking more and getting involved, with the group. Yes, they were friends but for some reason she was distant, there but unable to get into anything.

It was so unlike Tai, but Carina was glad. If we want to stand a fighting chance, we need her. The only reason we got away last time, was because our powers were too strong and tore down the building giving us a chance to escape.

If that hadn't of happened, I don't think we would of made it out!

"What's freaky was, our powers were just as Adam said- We can really control the elements!" Hannah exclaimed. _Yeah_, Carina thought, _that's true too! _Adam was their substitute teacher in science. Their original teacher was in Ireland.

Adam seemed like a pretty ordinary guy trying to pay his rent or not. Somehow he knew of magical worlds and infinite temples. Adam was the one who informed them of that when they went he told them after school about magic and crystals, good and evil.

Izzy was given the powers to control water. Carina smiled, it suited her well. She was easy going and just went with the flow- just like a simple river flowing out to sea. Plus floating in the ocean was her favorite past time.

Hannah was given the powers to control air. Hannah was so free spirited and wild. Almost like the air.

Tai was given the power of fire, even though Tai was absence last fight, Carina knew that element was perfect for Tai. Tai's passion and athletic ability would be able to handle the gift with nearly no difficulty.

Of course I was given the power of the Earth, which I'm pretty happy about! I can't think of anything better then flowers and trees plus the ability to use vines to trap Demon Boy, is perfect because then I don't have to _fight_. That goes totally against my morals.

Now, Wanna. Well, I'm not too sure you'd call it an element as such. What is it? A crystal? The ability to make us transform? Well, she's pretty good at that bit. However, I know that with that role comes leadership, but Wanna's totally shy! I'm not too sure she can control Hannah, tame Tai or get Izzy to do something. I'm happy to follow her orders if she gives any. She played with her food, as the others chatted about the fight at the warehouse.

"He didn't seem as scary as the first time," Izzy stated. Waving her fork at the girls.

"I'm not too sure if that's true, but at least we actually fought back this time," Carina added said, sighing.

"I think the real point we need to make is what is our next move?" Wanna said. See, that's what a leader should do!

I knew Wanna can do it! If she gets over her insecurities she'd make the best leader! Like it's just tiny sniffed out flame ready to be lit up and burn bright. I know it seems like a wild assumption but my instincts have never steered me wrong- especially about a friend.

Carina looked at her, turning away from her thoughts. She knew Wanna had it in her.

"But we have no leads," Tai pointed out, true again. This is almost like a history quiz. True, false, true, false, although there's no relying on studying and make up tests, one shot and you're out. That's a lot of pressure, I wonder if the others feel it?

"That's true," Wanna sighed, she was finally getting the group to go somewhere but then… it wouldn't work. Each girl fell silent playing with their food.

"How about practice then? When we actually used our powers they didn't _actually _work, we should learn that, shouldn't we?" Izzy suggested to the group.

"Okay, that makes sense, we don't know what's coming but at least we can be prepared as much as we can," Wanna sighed, eating her food. She put her fork down and pulled her long blue sleeves over her little hands.

"I wonder why the whether is the way it is," Izzy asked randomly, staring out the window. She looked half asleep, now that Carina looked at her properly. Her ocean blue eyes, half covered by her eyelids.

"No one knows a reason why!" Hannah commented, did she hear that on the news because that statement was very un-Hannah. If they weren't magical and this was happening Hannah would have gone on about mythical gods and goddess and the secret message behind everything.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Tai looked depressed, she hung her head and looked down at her lap.

"At least we have science next- we could ask Adam," Wanna looked hopeful, a strawberry pink curl falling into her big brown eyes.

"But will he help us?" Carina asked. "He should, he's the one who threw us into this!" Tai argued. Oh no, just when she was getting closer, she goes and retreats! Carina moaned. With that the bell went, there was no more time to discus the weirdness that was their lives.

**Berri: Bit boring**** and long? A little? I agree but I guess it needed to be done sooner or later so I choose sooner, now I can let my lovely little imagination run wild. Remember my policy, make me feel loved by reviewing and I will share that love by updating. The more love the faster the update! RxR**

**Berritmmppic. **


	2. Anger madness and thinking of trouble

**Tai: Berri doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. by the way why did you make the acronym the same? It's confusing?**

**Berri: I changed everything else so I kept it the same. It made sense at the time I started because I didn't plan to put it on fanfiction, trust me you should read version one, it's terrible!**

**Tai: Oh… version one?**

**Berri: Yeah, it's changed heaps. This version is so much better! Plus the characters are better**

**Berri: On with the story. **

**Chapter Two!**

**Anger, madness and thinking of trouble**

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told _

_-Whatever will be will be, Vanessa Hudgens_

Tai opened her locker, and pulled out her science books eagerly. 'Finally _we_ get to ask questions instead of getting answers that only raise more questions. I think I'm going to ask if there is any way I can get out of this' Tai giggled.

'Well, it's fair enough! I'm not a magic kind of girl,' Tai noted, remembering to grab her blue science file 'I'm a more everything has a place kind of girl.'

'Magic, good and evil have no place in my life. I mean they don't need, what was I? Fire. They have; earth, water, air and whatever Wanna is. That's enough, right?' Tai questioned.

If this was homework, she could have looked it up in the dictionary or encyclopedia she had at home. But she doubt even that could answer her questions.

Angrily slammed it shut, locked it and dashed off. Students lazily headed to their lockers, grinned cheekily and groaned about the amounts of homework they had for tonight.

'I wish that was my only problem,' Tai thought realizing her life would properly never be the same again.

"Hey, Tai!" Carina said, walking next to Tai, her bracelets making sweet charming noises as she walked along.

"Hi," Tai said, back focusing on the ground.

After a few steps in silence, Carina let out a gasp. She grabbed Tai by the arm, she managed to drag Tai into a open door way and peek in.

"Ouch!" Tai said, Carina was obviously a lot stronger than she looked.

"Sorry, look!" Carina whispered, pointed into the room. Tai instantly recognized Darien, with his messy brown hair and onyx eyes. He was talking to a girl. Oh, no. It was Christina Grumper. A pretty, rich girl who seemed to pretty much only care about her looks. Carina was shaking her head.

"If she so much as plants a finger on his hair I'm going in there and dragging him to Wanna," Carina stated, furiously. "Um, Sorry?" Tai asked, confused. "I know you don't care about these things, but think! Don't you think Darien is perfect for Wanna?" Carina whispered, quickly. "She's _meant _to be our leader or whatever; she can't have a boyfriend right now!" Tai argued. "Just because we're magic doesn't mean we can't a have a life," Carina said, back. "Oh fine," Tai said, agreeing.

What on earth are we doing? Tai thought, oh yeah getting Wanna a boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, this is definitely not my field.

"But why's he perfect for Wanna one really good reason," Tai, just couldn't see it.

"He'd be the perfect boy to give Wanna some confidence since he's such a good public speaker and they'd look sweet together," Carina said, grinning. "Oh," Tai said. I guess that's right.

"So, um. Doing anything tonight?" Christina asked in a sickly sweet voice. Carina tore a piece of paper out of her book and wrote a quick note, furiously. Tai got a quick read;

'Darien, sorry about the late note but do you want to get started on the history project tonight? From Wanna.'

Tai quickly told Carina Wanna's mobile number.

"Um… " Darien started.

Carina walked into the room, Tai followed grinning. "Oh, finally, we found you Darien!" Carina said. "Oh, Hello Carina, Hey Tai!" Darien grinned, being friendly was Darien's trademark or something like that. Actually the more and more she thought about it, he was perfect for Wanna.

"We have a note- from Wanna," Tai said, trying to hurry up. They were so late for science. Was it the lighting or did Darien's face light up? Tai noticed, smugly. That's what Tai thought was great about Carina, her instincts and judgment of people were excellent. If Carina said someone should go with someone, then she was right.

"Here, we have a note, Wanna was wondering if you wanted to get started on that… um, what was it?" Carina said, playing dumb.

"A project," Tai said, trying to hurry her up.

"History," Darien said.

"Yeah, wow, you almost know her better than we do," Carina giggled.

This is a side of Carina I've never know, she's manipulative.

"Well…" Darien blushed, messing up his hair a little.

"Can't you do that anytime?" Christina asked, slowly while rolling her brown eyes.

"Wanna thinks her education is important and she likes to do well," Tai argued.

"Okay, so she put her number there so you can call her and make study date plans and we, really have to get to class, because we are all really late," Carina laughed, as she and Tai backed to the door.

"What did we just do?" Tai asked. Confused, she still didn't get the whole boy-girl thing entirely.

"Wanna's going to have a nice call after school," Carina laughed as they dashed to class.

Tai opened the door to their science class.

"Sorry we're a little late, where's Adam?" Carina asked, looking at the front of the room with wide eyes. Staring at the new substitute teacher was writing on the board. "Um, you two would be; Carina and Tai? Mr. Adam, left. Please seat and take notes," She said, with a friendly voice. Carina and Tai plunked down in their seats.

Tai wanted to scream. How could leave us? This is not fair! This isn't right! He was own one link to our magic and he abandoned us! We're alone now. Tai looked at Wanna, across from her. Her chin in her hand, she was writing notes down. Tai shook her head, her short brown bob flicking her cheeks. I should be working on this now. Focus Tai, you can do this. You have to.

She focused on her work, but she struggled to keep her mind thinking about what was on the page. It was harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

"I can't believe he left," Hannah said, her chin in her gloved hands. They were in the park, Hannah was sitting on the bench next to Izzy and Carina. Wanna and Tai were standing in front of them.

"I heard he got a job just out of town," Izzy said, trying to help. Where out of town? Tai wanted to ask.

"I was thinking, even if he was here, what would he do?" Wanna asked, she didn't have to say that.

'Why did she have to say that?' Tai screamed in her head, 'and why does the truth hurt so much? And too think that I was one question to getting out of this magical thing. I just keep getting taunted don't I?' Tai wanted to scream at anyone who could here her.

"We're on our own," Izzy said, looking around. Of course; typically they were alone in the park. 'Why'd you have to point _that_ out too?' Tai asked, mentally. This whole meeting thing was only making her angrier and angrier.

"I'm fine with being magical and all, and I can't wait to get Demon Boy back but I'm confused about our mission, I don't even remember what it was any more!" Carina said, speaking up.

"Yeah! I mean, where's Meridian and what do we have to do with it?" Izzy said, standing up.

"This is wild! All we know is that we have to _save_ it, but from what?" Hannah said, as a cold icy wind blew through the tree leaves. 'I might need to get used to that if Hannah's around'.

Tai looked at her watch still a while until soccer practice.

"If only we could plan what we could do," Tai moaned, then maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so scary.

"True, if that's the case does that means that we can only wait until they attack?" Wanna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just hope they don't get us during school or wake us up in the middle of the night!" Izzy said.

"Anything is possible," Hannah said. 'Why'd she say that?' Tai wondered, way to make us feel better. In the silence of their own thoughts, a happy little mobile phone noise destroyed the quiet, reflective atmosphere.

"Whose phone was that?" Izzy asked, as she flipped open her phone and then closed it.

Everyone opened their phones to see who had a message.

"Hmm, one missed call this morning," Carina said, looking at the screen with a confused face as she fiddled with her phone.

"Is it strange we all have the same phone?" Wanna asked.

"We are linked through magic and some place called Kandracar, I'm going to have to say no, now who got that message?" Hannah stated, finally making some logical sense.

"Oh that was me, but I don't recognize the number," Wanna sighed.

"So, you aren't going to read it?" Hannah asked.

"It's properly a mistake so, why should I?" Wanna said, closing the phone.

"Um, I think you should read it," Carina said, putting her phone away.

"Who called you?" Izzy asked, curiously as she typed away at the phone.

"No one you know, actually I hardly know them. Wanna read the message," Carina said, looking over her shoulder at Wanna.

"Okay, okay!" Wanna said pulling out her phone. A moment of silence was stopped by Wanna's squealing.

"It's Darien! He wants to plan a study date!" Wanna squealed. That was quick, Tai thought. Well, I wouldn't expect anymore from Mr. Cool and Confident.

Beep, beep.

Tai looked down at her sporty, orange watch. Time for soccer practice! Tai wanted to cheer but she decided too go against that idea.

"Soccer?" Izzy asked, opening her phone.

"You know it! I have to run. Bye guys!" Tai said, grabbing her blue soccer bag and running off. Even though the air was cold and sky was grey she felt her spirits were high. Nothing beat soccer, doing drills and running with the wind in your hair, Tai was giddy with excitement. She could hardly wait.

**Bit more exiting? And aren't I so good for updating??? YAY ME! **

**Omg, where's Adam? How could he leave like that? Now what will they do? **

**Oh well, maybe he'll return I haven't decided… mmh, yes or no? Wait, didn't I kill him off??? Ah, I dunno. **

**And what about that little get Wanna a date scheme? Oh la la. **

**I can't wait to write about that! **

**Should it be successful or a disaster or funny or what do you want? Which would you like to read? **

**Your input is required. **

**What gets requested most gets written! With lots of detail!**

**Oh, should Darien and Wanna get together like a couple or should I make them friends? I really want them as a couple!!! Lol. **

**So cute together! Thus the whole point of this chapter. **

**Oh, Christina Grumper, is Granddaughter of Courtney Grumper. **

The boys

Name: Darien Bolton/Olson  
Nickname(s): Messy Hair Dude (by Gavin- you'll read his bio next chap. And 'meet' him later)  
Age: 15 years old (held back, remember)  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: dark brown.  
Hair Color/style: dark brown, messy (thus the nickname)  
Nationality: Well… um… I'll get back to you on that…

Birthday/Star sign: 25th December/ Capricorn  
Hometown: Lommer City.  
Physique: Athletic, he's best friends with the best athlete in school what do you expect?  
Persona: Darien's a really good leader, and a good public speaker and very comfortable with himself but he's forgetful and sometimes doesn't think things through the whole way.

Likes: Well, Darien can play guitar a bit, his grandfather was in a band, y'know bloodlines and all. He also really likes animals and wants to be a vet when he grows up, he like dormice best! Favorite class is Speech/drama

Dislikes: Gavin's bad girl advise (lol, makes sense later on!), sometimes his stepfather.

Family: He has his mum and older step brother. His mum owns a pet shop. Also has a step father, after his real dad dies in an accident of some sort (not to sure myself yet) and he doesn't always get along with him.

Job: he's rich. 'nuff said.

Crush: The gingerbread man (POOF), who do you think? WANNA WEST DUH!


	3. Spy Guardians

**Hannah: Disclaimer is the same as normal. **

**Berri: Good enough.**

**Hannah: This chappie is good! **

**Berri: thanks! Review then**

**Hannah: I just did!**

**Berri: … not what I meant…**

Chapter Three

Spy Guardians

_I'm more than just_

_You're average girl_

_I'd like to turn me up_

_And show the world_

_-Who said, Hannah Montana_

Hannah and Izzy wondered through the shopping centre, past the beautiful boutiques and colourful clothes. Hannah sighed, ever since just before they got told they were magic Hannah's hearing had been magnified, and right now she hated it with a capital H.

All the whispers, giggles and shouts had been magnified. She could hear the wind through the leaves, the cracks in the window and even, when it was still. Imagine your teacher talking as loud as the radio when your favorite song was on and you get a rough idea of what Hannah's going through.

"Ah! Why is everyone so loud? My ears are sore!" Hannah covered her ears angrily with her hands as a group of teenage girls about their age, walked past yelling their heads off. Aw, it sounded like a rock concert in the shopping center.

"Buy some earmuffs and get over it- we're on a mission!" Izzy laughed, she had a serious bounce today. 'Did she have too much sugar?' Hannah wondered. She sometimes has a problem with that. A chocolate bar too much and she'd be on the roof.

"What? I thought we were going to play arcade games!" Hannah complained, jokingly.

'Actually that sounds like fun, there's no better way to spend the afternoon than _'space invaders'_. Depends how many times I play because the first time I discovered '_space invaders' _I blew about 3 weeks allowance. That was a disaster.' Hannah remembered.

"No way this is more important," Izzy confirmed, seriously. Wait did Hannah manage to catch a glimpse of hidden sparkle in her eyes? 'Mmmm, this could be dangerous.' Hannah thought cautiously.

"Fine, but what are we doing?" Hannah asked, as they past a coffee shop.

"Looking for clues," Izzy said, grinning. This sounds, just weird.

"Clues? Clues for what? What's in season for winter? Izzy have you lost your mind? Hello Izzy's brain prepare to re enter Izzy's skull!" Hannah said, faking a bad accent, shaking her hands at Izzy.

"No, and I have a brain. Looking for clues- portals, magic, mystery maybe Adam, I don't know something along those lines," Izzy babbled.

"Oh, actually that's really smart, did Wanna tell you to do this?" Hannah asked, her eyes wide.

"What? No way! I came up with it! I may not be book smart but I know a thing or two," Izzy stomped her foot angrily on the marble mall floor while placing her hands on her hips. 'Oops, guess I said the wrong thing there!'

"Okay, okay I'm sorry- but why the mall?" Hannah asked, looking at a beanie in the shop window, 'Aw the green pom pom on top was so cute!'

"Because when you find out something new, where is it?" Izzy asked, impatiently. Grabbing Hannah away from the shop window and dragging her away from the shop window. 'Hey, I wanted to buy that!' She thought.

"Well, school's popular but I guess we aren't at school, so yeah here's a pretty good guess, so are we gonna sit on benches in black trench coat pretending to read magazines while eavesdropping into conversations?" Hannah asked, clasping her hands under her chin, thinking of an old spy movie she saw last week, actually it was really good, and the dog was so cute…

"Yeah, but I don't look that good in black, so let's just sit- and remember that everyone's a suspect," Izzy said, her eyes darting everywhere at once.

"Oh did you see 'Spy Dog' last week too?" Hannah asked, giggling.

"Did you? Aw that dog was so cute," Izzy giggled as they sat down on a bench. She refocused on their mission she pulled out a few magazines from her bag and handed one to Hannah. "Okay here's a magazine, now eavesdrop!" Izzy said, as she flipped open a magazine to a random page and holding it in front of her face.

* * *

"Izzy?" Hannah whispered, trying not to let anyone see or hear her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Izzy asked, discreetly.

"We've been here for three hours, I've heard nothing part from the fact that a guy named Jason two timing some girls and some guy lost all his money in the share market… Can we go, please?" Hannah asked, putting the magazine down and giving Izzy 'puppy dog eyes'. Hannah heard her stomach rumbling.

"Oh, I'm so hungry!" Hannah wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to contain it's noise.

"That's better news that what I got, okay, let's go I'm starving too," Izzy sighed, getting up and stretching.

"No one can say we didn't try," Hannah shrugged, trying to feel better.

"I think I need chocolate ice cream to make me feel better," Izzy said, hanging her head.

"What? Aw, come on, Izzy we tried!" She said, optimistically.

"Yeah, but I kinda had high hopes that we would find out something… I guess not," Izzy said truthfully, 'aw she really wanted to find out something about our duties!' Hannah thought. 'Aw, that's so cute!' Hannah thought.

* * *

Hannah walked into her home, cold but dry. Oh, and a painful back, 'Why do we have so much homework? Ow, my back' Hannah dropped her bag on the pale wooded floor and dragged it. Her pink pig bag looked fatter than ever. (Her bag is decorated like a pig)

"Hannah, hi honey- pick up your bag, don't drag it," Hannah's tall lithe mother sighed. Her fists on her hips. She was wearing her brown work suit with her hair up. Uh, oh she just got home from work that means work mood. Better be careful or what I say will be used against me.

"But it's heavy," Hannah whined, like a little kid.

"Then join a gym," Her mother joked. Her mother joking? Not possible.

"This is more training than a gym could give me mother," Hannah picked it up painfully and staggered into her room, barely making it.

"You're father will be home in about half an hour so dinner will be in forty minutes- don't forget to do you homework and Wanna called, but call her back after your homework," Hannah's mother said, sternly.

Hannah wondered why she'd be calling- unless it was a magic emergency.

"But Mum…"

"No, don't make me unplug the phone," She said, crossly. Her arms crossed angrily and her eyes to match. Okay, that means, discussion has ended.

Hannah knew better than to argue with them. Just go into my room and do the homework.

Hannah fled into her room and pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly typed a text asking Wanna what she wanted and it would have to wait.

'Her mother's rules or homework which was crueler?' Hannah plopped at her desk and opened her math homework.

Urgh, there were so many questions on the page, about fifty questions all algebra. She pulled out some paper and a calculator. 'I'm never going to finish all this! When I get this much maths homework each night and I could be called to save the world anytime- how can I get it all done?'

'I'm not stupid this whole magic thing only started last week, how much longer could it possibly last? Don't get me wrong controlling air is the best thing in my life! But when my choices are save the universe from evil and… my mother… how can _I_ win?'

'How can I possibly balance, school and saving the world? This'll take ages, plus I need to practice my powers… who knows when evil will attack… mmmh, maybe I can make this work.'

Hannah held up the book. ' know, this book is an evil enemy and I have say… 35 minutes to finish it or else the world is doomed! Haha! I got it, plus I can practice getting more done at a faster time- oh then I'll be ready if I have to fight right after school! Bingo!'

'I have so totally got the whole normal girl balancing magic gig covered. Oh yeah, Air Girl saves the day!' She laughed as she tackled the pages head on.

**Berri: I****s it a bit short? But it's kinda funny… a little, oh gimme some credit, I'm no comedian! I can barely write! Bad comedy and bad writing don't go, ey?**

**THE BOYS**

Name: Sergio Cook  
Nickname(s): Muscle Man (Gavin again), Funny Boy.  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: male  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color/style: blue black, longish.  
Nationality: Asian-African (cause I'm going with the comic not the show)

Birthday/Star sign: 12th November/ Scorpio  
Hometown: Lommer City, family originally from Sesamo.  
Physique: Athletic, he's the macho man of the year!  
Persona: He's sporty but loves soccer and surfing the most. He laughs at almost anything and can sometimes be a little 'slow' to get things. Not the smartest boy around… but not too bad. In detention a bit because he laughs in class to much.

Likes: Soccer (mainly) and LOVES to Surf but other sports in general. Skateboards too. Likes to watch comedy movies instead of doing his homework. Jokes around. Likes to look at the bright side of things a lot.

Dislikes??? none known of yet.

Family: Well… His grandfather was Peter Cook. He has his mum and dad and 3 siblings. Not that important… I don't really think I'll use it so yeah.

Job: too busy with sports. Competes, though can that count.

Crush: Tai Mectem… DUH!


	4. Nightmare with dinner

**Wanna: Berritmmppic doesn't own the original w.i.t.c.h. but does own her own version. ****Nor does she own the Lyrics **_'Which witch do you switch with your watch,'_**, they are also owned by Disney! **

Chapter four

The nightmare with dinner

_Pushing up the limit - breaking all the rules  
Caught up in a spin with very little fuel  
So far to go - we move too slow  
And you know it, yeah you know it...  
_

_-GO!, Amy Diamond  
_

Wanna lay down on her bed, reading a book while listening to the radio. _'Which witch do you switch with your watch,' _the song blurted from the radio. 'Wow, this is a really old song,' Wanna thought with a laugh, 'older than mum properly!' She laughed a little as she got into the tune. Catchy.

'It's so nice,' Wanna thought enjoying the tune for the short time it was on, 'but I wonder if mum's home yet?' Wanna thought, looking at the clock.

'You'd think it'd be the other way around, she'd have to wait for me, but I guess not'. Wanna heard a loud crash of pots and pans onto tile floors. Wanna shot up from her bed and ran into the kitchen, her mother was there, putting a roast in the oven. 'What is going on?' Wanna thought, staring at her mother.

"Wanna my boss is coming here for dinner in two hours, and be nice I want to make a good impression sweetie," Wanna mother peaked into the cupboard then ran back to the roast with a variety of spices.

Wanna sighed and wondered back into her bedroom, taking off her reading glasses, 'so much for my quiet night she thought, not happy.

I was going to see if I could find out who sung that song too.

Aw, no fair!'

Wanna shut the book she was reading with a thud, she was only half way through it… and it was getting to the good bit, she was trying to see if she could finish it before they got here, but properly not.

She got up and wondered over to the wardrobe, which was still a mess. She crossed her arms, 'I might need to buy coat hangers for a start', as she stared at the floor of her wardrobe. A pile of clothing was messily thrown down there.

She got on her knees and started digging around for something to wear.

'Maybe I could organize the pile? Okay, that's another thing to add to my to-do list' she thought.

"Stupid dinner party, I blame the extra height of my 'to do' list on this party," she muttered as she pulled out a frilly dark blue skirt and black short sleeved t-skirt with black glitter decoration in the middle. She slipped her black flats on her feet, and put a blue hair band on.

She thought that the outfit really said what she wanted it to say. 'if you weren't here I'd be enjoying a nice quiet night at home'. Yep, it said it all and more.

Then she went into living room and helped her mother set the table in silence. She pulled out a blue and white table cloth and flung it on the table.

"Wanna, no not the blue one the cream one please darling! Oh, I've never had a business party before what else do we need?" Wanna groaned as she pulled the cloth of the table and started folding it. This was annoying.

"Music, Wanna do we have any good dinner party music?" her mother spoke up.

"In the CD box!" Wanna said. Sadly their new apartment hadn't been fully unpacked yet. She took out forks and knives and tried to find matching sets.

Wanna wished Carina was here, she knew exactly how dinner party should work.

Just as Wanna set the last fork down the door bell went.

"Oh my! Wanna will you get that- please be nice, I'll get the snacks on the coffee table," Her mother panicked, dashing to the kitchen while fanning herself down with her hands.

Wanna shook her head as she opened the door. Standing there were two older men in suits and a younger one, about Wanna's age, properly the son of the guy on the right.

"Hello, Hi. Um, I'm Wanna!" Wanna said, shyly.

"Hello, young lady," The man on the left said.

"Um, come in," Wanna stepped aside. They walked in, first the two guys then the young boy, as he past Wanna she felt ill, like she was going to faint or hurl- or both at once. The cheerful sounds of her mother greeting her guests blurred and her head stuck to her forehead with sweat.

Slowly she felt her head clear and she re-gained her health.

She looked around and noticed that the boy was sitting on the sofa far away form Wanna.

"Wanna shut that door, it's cool. No one wants to catch a cold…" Everyone chuckled as Wanna shut the door.

'I really don't know how I'm going to get through this…' Wanna thought nervous.

Wanna stomped up living room, angrily, into her room trying to get through to Izzy. Dinner would be served in 5 minutes.

"AH! Won't any of them pick up?" She screamed, and dashed into her room, slamming the door. She dialed Tai's number and waited for her to pick up. No answer.

Wanna furiously threw the phone on to bed, and stormed over to the window seat, that normally mellowed her out. River wondered into the bedroom and on to the window seat. Wanna picked up the cat and cuddled her.

"This is awful kitty!" Wanna moaned, willing the phone too ring. River purred happily.

Wanna felt sweaty as she tried to dial Carina's number. No use she wasn't picking up…

The door opened slowly and Wanna's mother poked her head through, "Wanna dinner, and you won't have to eat in silence, Brooklyn's the same age as you- you can have a nice little chat, isn't that nice?" She said, happily.

'That guy makes me sick!' Wanna wanted to yell, but in stead she said,

"That's nice," Together they walked into the living room and everyone sat down.

"Everyone please eat," Wanna's mother said, like a good hostess.

Everyone slowly ate. Urgh, grown up talk. Never able to understand any of it, Wanna thought, trying to listen to the two men talking. If she pretending what they were saying and seemed interested, she would have to say anything… Brooklyn. No use, this wouldn't work. She was almost asleep.

She turned to… Brooklyn… She was surprised she hadn't thrown up yet, which was good her mum's roast was good and this was a new top. Wait, did she remember to cut off the tag? She thought of finding the tag but could she do that without looking like a fool. Okay, the only thing to do was…

"So, um… do you like… um…" She trialed off, she had no idea what to say to the boy. Urgh, say something, she scolded herself.

Do you like business stuff? No, that was terrible.

Do you understand what the grown ups are saying? Oh, no that was worse.

Do you like that song, that I heard on the radio before but don't know who it's by or what it's called? Mmh… that could work if she knew the details.

He turned to face her, with a raised eyebrow, as if to say; 'you have something to say'.

"Never mind," Wanna said, and stuffed her mouth with too much potato.

That was a disaster Wanna thought as her mother took away her plate…

**Yep, that's it… I wrote this chapter not knowing what was happening in the next, or for the rest of the story so, that's why is seems a bit, aimless.**

**Man, I had difficutly getting this up for some reason but atlast it's here!!! THANK GOODNESS! **

THE Boys

Name: Gavin Man  
Nickname(s): Shiny hair dude (Darien and Sergio)  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: male  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color/style: dark blonde, longish  
Nationality: get back to you on that…

Birthday/Star sign: 12th August/ Leo  
Hometown: Lommer City.  
Physique: Athletic/normal. Plays sports as fun but is lazy too.  
Persona: He's a bit of an idiot really. Likes to exaggerate and make things up. Over confident sometimes. Blames other people for his mistakes.

Likes: hairdressing and being lazy. Joking around and having a good time.

Dislikes: Darien's messy hair.

Family: older sister and mum. Owns a hairdressing salon.

Job: hairdresser after school and weekends.

Crush: take a guess! If you guess right… name your prize, but it must be something free and something I don't have to get out of my seat for…

Winners determined by who guesses right first.


	5. The new new kid

**Izzy: ****Berri doesn't own the original w.i.t.c.h.**

**Berri: I apologize for the shortness of the chappies lately. Guess I don't have as much to write about… did all the describing in 'Haunted castle'. Don't want to repeat myself I guess. Forgiveness. **

Chapter five

The new, new kid

Life's what you make it  
Life's what you make it

Go ahead - spread your wings  
But don't forget the little things...  
Cause happiness is where you look for it  
That's the secret...  
-Life's what you make it, Amy Diamond

* * *

"…But anyways that's not important, what's important was that the boy made me so sick," Wanna said, angrily. Slamming her fist into her other hand. Her blue and green bangles jingling around her wrist.

"That's why you called," Tai asked, as she started her physics homework.

It was recess and they were sitting in the cafeteria, listing to Wanna talk about the dinner her mother had with her bosses and one of the boss's son.

"Yes, I mean I never felt like that before, and after dinner I was really, really tired," Wanna said.

"I'm always tired after I eat," Hannah said, grinning as she swallowed a spring roll. Hannah had gone for a sporty look today, she was wearing a light green and white short sleeved top with long sleeved top underneath. Light blue jeans and white tennis shoes, Izzy forget that Hannah played Tennis. She had even gone to the trouble of putting light green eye shadow over her eyelids. Omigosh, I love her earrings! She thought admitting the cherry shaped drops that hung under her ears. For one, Hannah's hair wasn't in pigtails but instead, up in a high ponytail.

"No but, guys," Wanna whined, failing her argument. She had nothing else to add. She was pretty much backed into the corner.

"Okay, I propose we put this aside a _clue_, and keep our eyes open to what's his face," Carina said, the voice of reason. Izzy grinned proudly, that's my best friend!

Carina was sitting there, texting on her phone. No teachers around so it was safe. Her manicure was perfect too, Izzy noticed, hey that's different! Her traditional French manicure but instead of white tips, they were black. I didn't know she liked black. Oh, maybe it's just something new to try. Izzy decided not to let it worry her. Black's nothing. After all, her outfit was still very Carina and pretty as. She wore an orange halter neck with a blue tank top underneath it and a short denim skirt with a blue ribbon worn as the belt. She had her orange sling backs on. Carina lived in heels but Izzy couldn't blame her, even with the slight heel she was still the shortest in the group. Even shorter than Hannah, who stereotypically meant to be the shortest in the group, nope, Hannah's a pretty tall Asian.

Wanna sighed but grinned just as the bell went. Izzy sighed, what a drag. Next she had geography with Wanna and Carina. Hannah went to Chemistry and Tai went to G&T.

"You know, Wanna. Not trying to tell you how you should fill your role or anything but what I said, you should have," Carina said, quietly.

Wanna hung her head, her strawberry curls covered her face, "I know, but I can't seem to get the message through my head," she sighed. Izzy felt sorry for her, she's so shy! Too bad, I was just about to ask her if that's her natural hair colour. Well, it is strange!

"Oh, did I tell you what Hannah and I did last night?" Izzy said, as Carina giggled, in fact both Tai and Carina laughed when she told them. 'Oh I just can't help myself sometimes!' Izzy thought, 'I can never keep a secret but I guess if it'll make Wanna feel better…'

"What?" Wanna smiled, weakly.

"Get ready to laugh but we went to the mall," She said as they entered their class room. "And we sat there for 3 hours pretending to read magazines when we were eavesdropping on conversations trying to get clues about magic or Adam or what not," Izzy giggled. 'It honestly seemed logical and smart at the time she thought of it! It was honest and it seemed like it would work until it didn't…'

Wanna burst out laughing and Carina giggled again as they sat down in their seats.

"You didn't really, did you?" Wanna asked, covering her mouth laughing.

"Yes! And we didn't hear anything! Nothing!" Izzy said, gesturing with her hands.

They laughed hard.

"Izzy you are so silly," Carina giggled at her friend.

"No way," Wanna said, her large eyes fixed on the doorway. Izzy and Carina both turned to see a tall boy with teal eyes and fair skin walk in.

"Is that sick boy?" Izzy asked, after looking at Wanna's discussed facial expression. Oh defiantly! Nothing says I hate you better than Wanna's face right now.

"My name is Brooklyn, this seat next too you taken?" He asked, calmly full of confidence. And totally random and totally rude.

Izzy shook her head. He sat down. The three girls just stared at him.

"So you're the new kid?" A boy with long curly hair from the front turned around and asked Brooklyn. He spotted Wanna next to Izzy, "Hi Wanna! How's your day been so far?" He grinned, waving while swinging on his chair. When the teacher walked in was he so busted…

"Hey, good news Wanna, I don't think you've got 'the new kid' nickname anymore!" Izzy grinned at Wanna. Poor Wanna had the most puzzled look on her pale face.

"Okay… but why was that boy so friendly? I mean I've never seen him before," Wanna asked, still looking confused.

"Cause silly, people like to be friendly," Carina said a wavy curl falling in front of face, as Izzy nodded in agreement, just then the teacher walked in.

Izzy went to grab her bottle of water, again. She peeked at the see-through container and sighed, no fair. 'No more water…' Izzy thought mischievously.

'Unless of course you're a water Guardian, which is what I am… so here goes.'

Izzy closed her eyes lightly, here hand above her water bottle. She imagined the sound of water pouring and wetness and coolness of it. She imagined her water bottle being filled up to the brim.

Izzy opened her eyes, 'Yeah! I so rule! I did it! I did it! Liquid refreshment!' Izzy thought, as she took a sip. 'Yep, magic water tastes so much better than ordinary spring water. And the best part, I didn't even have to go to the water taps!'

Yay, now Mr. Danst can't get annoyed at me. Every five minutes into class;

_Izzy raised her hand above her head.  
"Yes… Izzy, what do you have to say?" Mr. Danst would leave over her, his glasses slipping over down his nose._

"_Can I please… go fill up my water bottle?" She would ask ever so politely. _

"_Isadora, you had a break where you could have filled up your water bottle, why didn't you do it then?" Mr. Danst would argue. _

'You know what the strangest part of my pre-argument with Mr. Danst was?' Izzy thought, 'I was Water girl even in my day dreams, how strange!'

Isn't if funny how my daydream is now sort of true? That I can control water?

"_Well, I ran out Mr. Danst! So don't get snappy at me! Water is vital for our living, plus it cools us off," Then Izzy would stand on her chair and hold out her palm, water would come gushing out, sending Mr. Danst to the ground. _

And every one would cheer IZZY, IZZY, IZZY…

"Izzy," Carina and Wanna hissed. Under the teachers annoying voice.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"We _saw_ that!" Carina said.

"So, no one else did!" Izzy said, totally calm. Carina and Wanna were over reacting.

"Izzy, what do you think our powers are for? Fun and games, I think _not_, we're meant to use them to save the universe," Wanna scolded Izzy. Izzy winced, 'wow, didn't know Wanna had it in her.'

"GIRLS! Have you realized that Morning Break ended 5 minutes ago? I suggest you pipe down or lunch detention," Mr. Danst warned, his old fashioned large glasses sliding down his red, oily nose.

"Sorry, Mr. Danst," The girls said at once and focused on their notes. Izzy took a sip of her 'magic water' wow, that tastes better than any other water I've had! 'Brilliant! I truly amaze myself sometimes, I really do.'

* * *

Izzy was almost out of the school, not many more steps possibly ten left. '10…Izzy wondered what she'd do when she got out. 9… Maybe she'd go get something to eat- 8… like hot chips or 7… maybe she'd go to the park… 6… or…'

"Izzy, you forgot your book," Someone cried from behind her interruption her thoughts and making her forget about her freedom, Izzy turned around.

"Brooklyn?" She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up and see what he meant. She noticed a book in his hand, a green and orange text book- Izzy's science book! 'Oh, no wonder my bag was so light! Izzy thought, wait this is bad, now I have to do my homework…'  
"What? Oh, my science book, thanks," Izzy grinned a toothy, fake smile, taking it from him, and flipping through it, all the pain of remembering long words and not understanding flushed into her mind. 'But still it was nice to be given my book back… I just don't know why Wanna thinks that Brooklyn is such a bad guy- so he made her feel sick last night, but he seems so friendly and nice, plus his eye colour is just lovely' Izzy thought as she noticed a piece of white paper fell out on the floor before Izzy reacted Brooklyn picked it up. He looked at it, and frowned, "Wow, this isn't too good is it?" He handed back her test, a red D decorated the top corner of the page.

Izzy grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Too hard for you?" Brooklyn smiled, anyone else and that would have been cruel.

"No, well a little. I don't like Physics at all," Izzy said, trying to be friendly.

"I could help you study, if you want," he said. That's so nice.

"Oh, well, okay, you any good?" She asked.

"I got an A+ in my exam last semester, at my old school," Brooklyn said, shrugging.

"Alright, I'll take up your offer," Izzy grinned, as she threw the book in her bag and they walked off.

**Berri: good? Some tension? Nah, well, oh well. Maybe later. ****In the mean time, review and pointers are welcome but NO MEAN HURTFUL THINGS! BAD! I forbid them! Thankies! **


	6. Just Listening

**Berri doesn't own the original W.i.t.c.h. Aren't I so good for updating??? **

Chapter Six

Just Listening

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything_

_-Silence, Aly and AJ_

Brooklyn sat at the Cambert's dinner table, across from Izzy who was reading her notes out loud. She soon finished. Almost as quickly as she started.

"Half a minute, you're notes lasted half a minute…" Brooklyn said, looking at his watch.

"What? I spent half an hour on these! How can that be? Oh, man…" She whined, flopping onto the table.

"Try adding more, you can always add a little more," Brooklyn said. 'Blah, what's that noise?' He thought, as a loud drumming noise came from the next room, Brooklyn covered his ears.

Izzy shot up.

"Sorry, Brookie!" She got up and walked into another room. Brooklyn heard yelling and crying and then the music stopped. 'Brookie?' He thought, his left eye started twitching. 'Brookie?'

"Sorry, my brother was going to play a game but I unplugged the tv, where were we?" Izzy sat down calmly. She picked up her book and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Good after noon Isadora," A tall pretty girl with black hair walked into the room carrying several heavy books very gracefully she went into the kitchen.

Brooklyn looked at Izzy, her face was red and looked like she was about to explode.

"FIONA! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ISADORA!" She stood on the chair and yelled at her sister pointed an accusing finger at the elder girls back.

"Izzy, get off the chair, and I'm making cookies, do you want chocolate chip or mint?" A tall, plump woman said, cheerfully walking into the dining room with a wooden spoon and a mixing bowl.

"Oh, chocolate!!!" Izzy squealed.

"Oh, who's this?" Brooklyn, after sitting at the Cambert's table for 15 minutes had finally been noticed by the elder lady who was obviously Izzy's mother. He could tell, they had the same face and chin.

"My name is Brooklyn and I'm tutoring Izzy," Brooklyn said.

"Oh, Ooh, I'll make sure everyone is quiet," She whispered then went into the kitchen and turned on the electric mixer… Brooklyn was hardly ever angry but this was over the top. The radio, the television, the mixer, the talking and… oh, now the phone was ringing. 'No wonder Izzy was failing science! How could anyone work with this noise?'

"Izzy, is there anywhere quieter than here?" Brooklyn asked Izzy.

"What? Huh, oh this _is_ quiet," Izzy said looking at Brooklyn with a blank face.

Brooklyn just stared at her 'you've got to be kidding'.

"Your kidding me, aren't you?" He said. Izzy shook her head, 'no'.

"We don't really have anywhere quieter.. oh! The study!" Izzy said, grabbing her books and running into another room. Brooklyn just sat there, 'it's lucky I'm smart and know I should follow… man, this girl's got a few screws loose' he thought and grabbed his books and followed her into a very neat room with a desk, computer and bookshelf. The study, he assumed.

"Here, see it's nice and quiet!" Izzy sat at the desk, Brooklyn sat opposite her.

Izzy looked at the computer screen.

"Hey Carina's online!" Izzy said.

Brooklyn was so confused. How could this girl be so distracted?

"Izzy! Focus on your work, you can talk to your friends anytime!" Brooklyn said.

Izzy looked at him sourly then logged off the computer and turned it off.

"Happy?" She asked while getting out her books and focusing.

"Yes, much happier!" Brooklyn said, noticing the pictures on the desk. One was of a tropical getaway. A family picture taken recently. A group of studious looking older girls… 'Ah, they must be that tall girls' friends,' he guessed. He then noticed a picture of 5 girls.

"This photo was taken recently wasn't it?" He said, holding it closer.

"Shouldn't _you_ focus?" Izzy scolded.

"Aw, come on," He encouraged.

"Yeah, that photo was taken only, mmm, about a week ago," Izzy said, thinking then looking down at the page.

'Mmh, thought so,' Brooklyn thought staring at the five girls. He recognized the girl in the middle, with her strawberry coloured curls and big brown eyes, what-was-her-name? Wanna West. 'And that dinner party, that was boring,' he thought. 'Hardly worth my time.'

Oh, and that girl… the one with the long blonde hair… yeah I saw her this morning… don't know her name. Pretty girl.

The other two I've never seen before, but they seem familiar. Somehow.

Wait, hang on…

"Are these your friends?" He asked, frowning.

"Only my closest girl pals," Izzy laughed, looking down and focusing again.

"You all look very different!" He commented comparing it to the older girls' friends.

"We are very different," Izzy said, looking up from the book.

"How so?" He asked curiously

"What is this 50 questions?" She asked, then sighed.

"You really want to know don't you?" She asked, the went on. "Wanna's really shy and incapable of any form of decisions, but she's really nice and has a good heart," Brooklyn noticed Izzy rolled her eyes when she said 'heart'.

"and Hannah's so wacky and wild, and she's always out of her mind," Izzy continued. "And Carina, my best friend is a really good person she's always the person you can trust and she's always got advice or an answer… and Tai… she used to be really funky and fun but now… now she's so serious and tough, like nothing can get her," Izzy said, looking down.

"Wow, you do clash," He said. "How can you possibly be friends?" He asked.

"I don't know, we get on well… we all have our… role… kind of…" Izzy said.

"Really? Sounds like a club or something?" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah… I guess…" Izzy said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… you don't want to hear my problem…" Izzy said.

"Try me," He said.

"It's like everyone has a special role, and a 'job' or something like that, but I know my role, I just don't know my 'job'," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow not getting it…

"Like Wanna guides us, Tai's got brains, Carina's the advisor and Hannah's the person who has all the ideas…" She said explaining herself some more.

'Makes sense,' Brooklyn thought… 'they sound really vulnerable when they're together… perfect…'

**Not too sure how I feel about this chapter as I feel it's a bit dull, and could be better if story 2 had a better story line… mmmh, well review personally I really like chapter 7… so if you want it, review this story!!! I demand it. 15 reviews for chap 7. mean aren't I???**


	7. Dream Study Date

**Wanna: Berri doesn't own original w.i.t.c.h. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dream Study Date

_You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm into you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
You hit the bullseye  
You hit my heart_

_-Aly and AJ, Bullseye_

* * *

Wanna paced back and forth outside the library waiting for Darien to appear. She was nervous just waiting for him, she had no idea what she was going to do when he got here, so far she had three options. 

The first one would be squeal and scream like an idiot. Nope, that's not good.

The second option would be to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And the third option would be melt in a puddle of happiness.

Knowing herself, it would be a combination of all three, a pinching, jumping puddle of idiot.

'Yup, I'm a loony,' Wanna decided.

"Chill princess, we're 10 minutes early. He'll be here soon!" Carina giggled, cheerfully sitting on the stone steps that lead up to the library eating an ice cream cone. She'd offered to buy one for Wanna but she wasn't too sure on the idea. It's a disaster waiting to happen.

"But, this is like my first time out with a boy," Wanna said, squealing. Wait, is that bad? I'm fourteen… is that late? Ooh, everything in Lommer happened so quickly!

Shocking. Back in Fadden Hills she only had one crush, and he was going out with Wanna's bully, Tracey.

She pulled her hands into fists, and remembered the time she found out. It felt awful… 'I ran home and all I did was cry and cry… What a load of wasted tears! If only I knew that things can change for the better!' Wanna thought, unclenching her fists.

"It's a _study_ date, relax, everything will be fine." Carina said, standing up and throwing her rubbish in the bin. She walked over to Wanna, and fixed up one of Wanna's strawberry curls.

"But… I'm nervous, and what will you say about being here?" Wanna asked, panicking again.

"Oh, Wanna, don't be silly. I'll tell him I came to get a book and saw you outside and joined you for a while," Carina smiled. Wanna let her shoulders drop and relax a little. Truth was that as soon as Wanna found out that Darien wanted to the project this afternoon, she ran to Carina for help.

They'd been together all afternoon, Carina telling Wanna what she could and could not do.

Wanna had to admit Carina made it seem so simple and kindly explained that the 'head games' magazines talked about were a waste of time. She told Wanna to be herself, and smile _naturally _because smiling makes you happy and it makes people around you smile, which makes them happy which means you'll have a good time. Wanna thought that was reasonable and honest. 'Now what else did she say, oh a study date is not a date.'

'And to act intelligent, not like a babbling fool.' Wanna nodded as she remembered that, 'I'm not an idiot,' she thought 'Most of the time' she added truthfully.

'But everyone makes mistakes like Harrison… I still can't believe I wasted my time on him.'

Wanna smoothed down her top, which Carina had chosen for her. It was just a plain brown tank top, but Carina had let Wanna borrow her cream long sleeved crop jacket, Wanna had never worn designer stuff before but it felt nice and elegant. Wanna felt lucky that Carina knew these things, otherwise she'd be going down hill and he still wasn't there!

"Where is he?" Wanna asked, looking across the street.

"Relax, haven't you heard of fashionably late before? If we had it my way, we wouldn't be here either!" Carina said, looking at Wanna sternly.

"Well, how late is fashionably late?" She asked, sitting next to Carina on the limestone steps.

"Seven to ten minutes, anything after and you are actually late," Carina joked, trying to help Wanna lighten up.

"Ha ha, okay, so how much longer than?" Wanna looked at her shoes, again borrowed from Carina, after she discovered Wanna didn't have any brown shoes. She was wearing brown sandals with gold beading. They sparkled in the sunlight when Wanna moved her feet. Wanna had finally found something better than whining- sparkles! She was rudely interrupted by Carina grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Ow! Wow, has anyone told you that your stronger than you look?" Wanna rubbed her arm, where it hurt.

"Grin and bare it, Mr. knight-in-shining-amour is here," Carina hissed back at Wanna. Instantly Wanna went onto nervous mode, 'what if I look weird what if I become an idiot?' She thought but then her eyes landed on Darien and she felt her head clear up.

"Now just relax, and be yourself!" Carina said, giving Wanna the correct amount of support without telling her what to do.

"Hi Wanna, hey Carina, good too see you both," Darien said, smiling.

"Hi, Darien," Wanna felt the blood rushing into her face.

"Don't get used to me, I'm leaving. See you around Darien," Carina grinned.

"Bye Wanna," She taunted. As Carina walked away, Wanna finally realized she was alone with Darien. No Carina for help.

"No," She whispered.

"What was that?" Darien asked. Wanna realized what happened and turned to face Darien. Remember what Carina said.

"Um, nothing, honest! So, should we get started?" Wanna asked.

"Sure," Darien said, grinning as they headed into the library.

* * *

Wanna looked up from the thick book she was reading, only slightly. She didn't want Darien to know she was spying on him. She tried hard not to sigh at him. 'Why is Cupid so cruel?' Wanna thought painfully. She gazed at his dark, sort of messy locks. 'Oh, hey, he has slightly wavy hair! Wanna thought, I didn't notice that before! She thought, wait why does it look clumpy… hair gel? Okay, that seems… creepy Is it? Oh, think of smart things, She remembered what Carina told her. Well, Darien looks so smart when he's reading a book. Oh, isn't that what I'm meant to do? Right, Wanna stuck her eyes to the page and tried to focus but every word made her want to look up more. 

'Calm it's just a study date, I mean, if it does well… then maybe I'll think about aiming for a date, however now is now and it's important I don't goof!' She nodded and started writing notes, before long she had written about a page and a half more.

Happy with them she looked up and stretched. Her movements made Darien look up.

"Heh, your back hurting too?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I just needed to stretch and get moving," Wanna smiled back.

"How much did you get?" He asked. Wanna passed her book, to him. "Two and half, you?" She asked, keeping calm.

"About the same, hey these are really good!" He said, looking up.

"I don't think I can write anymore," Wanna looked around for a clock. "Do you have the time?" She asked.

"Um, yeah! It's 5:30. Wow, that went quickly," He said, looking shocked. 'You mean it's over?' Wanna thought.

"Do you want to get going?" Darien asked, pushing his chair back.

"Okay, I think we did pretty well with the notes!" Wanna said, smiling proudly.

"That's good, Mr. San always checks our work in class. Now we have something to show him," Darien stood up.

"Oh, he does?" Wanna looked confused.

"That's right, you haven't been here long, whoops," Darien blushed. 'Oh, he goofed there!' Wanna thought amused. 'Wait does that mean he's nervous?'

"Which way do you go?" Darien asked as they exited the library.

"Um, I live, uh, down that way," Wanna pointed in the direction. 'Good thing I know the way to my street from here,' she smiled to herself proudly.

"I'll walk you home then!" Darien said. Wanna instantly went red. 'WHAT?' She wanted to scream. 'NOT meant to say that. Or is he? I'm so confused.'

"Oh, you don't have to, really," She said, trying to hid her red face.

"No problem, I live that way anyways," Darien said, rolling his sleeves down.

"Oh, alright," Wanna agreed.

"Plus it'll be dark soon," He said, Wanna looked up to the sky. Already the sun was setting! Time flies when your having fun she thought.

**Berri: So what do you think will happen next??? Mwahahahahaha! Review or The Blue Fuzzy Monkies will attack... okay that was random... **


	8. Author's note of apology

**An apology from Berritmmppic**

Just a temporary note to say that New W.i.t.c.h.2: Magic Challenge (temp. title) will not able to update for about a week (at least until Monday or around then) as the Laptop that has it written on it, is getting a new key board (the keyboard lost one key and I'm laptop less for a week!!!) Not that it's really important, I just think that loyal readers need an explanation to why there's nothing new!!!

So, as you can see, your all going to have to wait…

BUT!

When my laptop is returned to me, I promise that I will post TWO chapters at once as an apology for my delay…

Please don't let the delay spoil your thoughts on my story!!! I sware the ending is really interesting!!!


	9. Blame Game

**Darien****: Berri doesn't own the original w.i.t.c.h.**

**Berri: Man, you blew it in this chappie…**

**Darien: It was Gavin**

**Berri: If you're nice I'll redeem you later on**

**Darien: ****puppy dog eyes**

**Berri: Alright, story 3 oh, wait 4… **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Blame game

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel._

_We know what is false and we know what is real._

_-Aly and AJ. Something more_

* * *

Darien and Wanna walked down the beach side walk. He should say something. But what? Man, what if he screwed up again. 'I mean forgetting she was new to town, what an idiot! Why am I always forgetting things?' He looked ahead, 'Ah! The Salt Water kiosk! Yes, A way to make up for that blunder,' he thought. 

"You thirsty?" Darien spoke up, looking at Wanna. 'She has a strange name and even weirder hair colour but it's still kinda cool.' He thought, as she turned to face him.

'Oh no, he recognized that face,' she thought he was bonkers.

"Um, a little," She said, confused. Her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"I'll get you a soda or something," He pointed to a Kiosk ahead. Her face softened. 'Yes, now she doesn't think I'm crazy!' He cheered to himself.

"Oh, you don't have to, I'm almost home anyways," She said, shaking her head. 'Why do all girls do this?' He thought, 'I mean I'm offering aren't I? It's like, yeah, obviously your almost home but I just want to do something nice, I gotta leave a good impression or I don't get another go… man, I just don't get girls sometimes do I? He scolded himself. But then again sometimes they just don't make it easy do they?'

"Nah, it's fine, my older brother works there so I get discounts on drinks," He said, then he told the assistant what he wanted.

'Urgh, can't believe I mentioned older STEP brother without the step. And did that sound like I actually like him? Like we get long cause that's just wrong. How could I, _anyone_ like Craig?' Darien thought full of disgust as he took the ice cold drinks from the cashier.

"Thanks, Darien," She smiled as she took the drink.

"No problems," Oh, no not another ended conversation, that's bad…or was it? 'I mean _I_ think it's bad but Gavin said. ARGH! Why did he tell his friend, Gavin about this?' He had filled Darien's head with so many lies, that Darien couldn't remember _why_ he went to the library with Wanna.

'That guy, when I get to school tomorrow I am going to throw him in the garbage, cause that's all he says. A whole lotta rubbish! Damn, say something, and don't goof again. And keep talking, what Gavin said about 'strong silent types' is a disgrace to the male race! Remember Gavin will perish tomorrow so it's okay.'

"Are you okay? Your face is totally red!" She said.

"YES! Fine! So, you're new in town? Where'd you live before?" He asked, taking a gulp of soda to calm his anger. And forget his thoughts of Gavin, and everything he told him.

"Um, Fadden Hills," She said, shyly. Fadden Hills, wow, no way. He thought.

"Hey, that's cool! My grandmother was born there!" Darien grinned, 'yes, he found something to say! Take that Gavin!' He cheered in his head.

"That's nice, have you been there?" Wanna asked, sipping the soda.

"Yes, but it's so big but packed and it's really filthy," Darien said, 'wait that's not going to offend her is it? What? Ah! Again Gavin's advise fails… okay can not insult girls. It's a bad thing who cares what Gavin said about 'feelings'. Got to save this somehow.' He thought, 'I don't care what Mr. Man said, I'm NOT walking home in silence!'

"When my Gran lived there she said it was smaller and quieter, but it's become huge, over the years, I forget why it became so huge, something to do with here… but I don't remember" Darien pondered, and the reason he forgot? Gavin again. Oh he was meat tomorrow. Never again. Never again do I sit next to Gavin in history. Never again do I talk to him, except too kick him into the trash.

"Yeah, it was," Wanna smiled. 'Not all is lost!' He thought, cheering in his head. No way was he messing up this! After all this was the girl he liked!

"Here's my street!" Wanna said, as she pointed at it.

"Already here? Oh, okay, I'll leave you alone now!" He laughed. 'Did he take that the wrong way? Why can't I think straight! Ah! NO! I blame one person for this!'

"Oh, no, I don't not not like you," Wanna said, confusing herself.

"Um… that came out weird," Wanna said.

"Yeah, I think it did but that's okay," He said, trying to cover it up. Wait was she nervous too?

"So, um, have a good night," Wanna said, about the head down her street.

"Oh, yeah. Okay See you around," He said, smiling. Wanna turned around, and headed up the street.

* * *

Darien walked down onto the beach and sat down on the rough sand, looking to the moon. 

'I had to walk her home, didn't I?' He scolded himself. 'And why did I talk to Gavin, see, this is why boys don't 'share their feelings' it doesn't work,' he thought, lying on the sand and listening to the waves while looking up at the moon.

'Yep, she's never going to talk to me again, there's no doubt in my mind that she thinks I'm crazy' he nodded, closing his eyes.

The sounds of the crashing waves were relaxing. Darien closed his eyes. The cool night breeze skimmed across his cheeks and through his hair.

'Gavin will pay!' He thought, allowing the noises of the ocean take him away…

* * *

**Berri: If no one got it, Gavin gave Darien bad girl advise, like don't talk to her and a study date IS a date. But Darien knew better, guess cause he's got age wisdom on his side (remember he was held back one year) Btw do you know who is granny is?**

**Darien: It's obvious.**

**Berri: It's meant to be… but there's still a twist coming! I hope, I planned it to be dramatic and big, but I bet it'll be stupid when I write it.**

**Darien: You betcha! **

**Berri: (****glares)**


	10. The Plan

**Hannah: Berri doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. Berri is also a weird name… **

**Berri: GO AWAY!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The plan

'Aw, love is so sweet sometimes,' Hannah thought, clasping her hands under her chin.

"Aw, he bought you a soda? That's so nice," She giggled, feeling giddy. She felt like this when she was playing with the air or played a game with her younger brother, it was a nice feeling.

"I know, it's so great! I feel invigorated! What should I do while I'm in such a great mood?" Wanna said, standing up and reaching for the sun.

"You can't reach the sun Wanna, but nice try," A tall guy with teal eyes said, smiling at Wanna. Who's this guy? Hannah thought.

Wanna fell back to the manicured grass and gave the boy a sour look. 'Aw, too bad Darien isn't here, she looks so cute when she's angry!' Hannah giggled. 'Like a toddler not allowed to have any candy… I wonder if I have any candy in my bag?' Hannah immediately pulled her pig shaped bag into her lap and started digging around. Math book, pencil case, lunch… nope, no candy… bummer. After school she'd go get some…

"Is Izzy here yet? I was meant to tutor her in science before school," Mystery Boy said, looking around. Hannah turned to Tai with a look of confusion in her eyes. Tai snorted, "Izzy? What Miss-lazy-I-can't-get-out-of-bed-in-the-morning-on-school-days? Yeah right," Tai laughed, poking fun at Izzy while she wasn't there.

"Hi, Brooklyn," Carina smiled, as she came over and sat down on the damp grass. "Hello Carina," He smiled. 'Man, this boy is super friendly Hannah thought. Not like that's bad, or anything.'

"Wanna the sour look doesn't suit you, very much," Carina said, smiling and pulling Wanna's cheek making it go pink. 'Oh, that looked sore!' Hannah sympathized. Her great gran used to pull her cheeks like that… she hated it, having her cheek pulled not her great gran.

"Oh, I'm sure it doesn't but I can't help it," Wanna leaning over and whispering into Carina's ear. 'Sometimes I just Love my ability to hear things better,' Hannah giggled. 'No secret shall be safe while I'm around!' She thought. 'Oh, she has the cutest earrings!' Hannah thought, admiring the sparkling dangle earrings Carina wore.

"Oh my gosh, Brooklyn, I am so sorry I'm late! But my bus, was late! It's the busses fault, honest, not lying!" Izzy said, panting.

"So do you want to start now?" Brooklyn turned to Izzy.

"Absolutely, I decided my aim was to get a C for the next test!" Izzy said, powerfully.

"Why not aim for an A?" Brooklyn asked, looking at her sternly.

"If you think you could teach me that much!" Izzy laughed.

"Sure," He grinned and they walked off.

Wanna made an angry noise. "What's wrong?" Tai grinned.

"Brooklyn, I mean who is he, I swear he makes me sick," Wanna said, crossing her arms over her chest and sulking like a little girl. Hannah smiled, "He's not that bad, he's nice enough to help Izzy," She said.

"Not like that, physically sick!" Wanna cried, getting madder.

"What are you trying to say? Just spit it out! Come on we're your friends aren't we?" Tai encouraged.

"Alright, I think he's from Meridian!" Wanna spat out

"Come on, Wanna, we have no proof," Tai said, "we can't accuse anyone,"

"But he's got to be a start, I don't want to throw up around him for no reason!" She said.

"Okay, fine, why don't we spy on him," Hannah laughed. She was only joking the others knew that…  
"Okay, sounds good with your super hearing it'll be easy!" Wanna jumped up.

"WHAT?" Carina and Tai cried, looking at Wanna with shock. Obviously they weren't too keen on the idea.

"Let's spy on him, I want to know if he's evil or not," Wanna said, she pulled out a light orange bolero jacket with satin ribbon on it as pulled it over her shoulders.

"Wanna, we can't spy on a fellow student!" Tai argued her wooden bangles clicked together. 'Wonder where she got that zebra print one, that's funky!' Hannah thought.

"Why not, and I mean, add bat wings and a tail and he does look a little like Demon Boy," Wanna said. Hannah thought about, "hey he would…" Hannah said, thinking about it.

"They even speak the same," Wanna said.

"You've thought _a lot_ about this haven't you?" Carina said, staring at Wanna. She nodded, "Uh-hu!" She said.

"Your theory would have been better with diagrams and charts but fine," Tai said. Hannah burst out laughing.

"Alright, plus we get to become like fairies again!" Carina squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Carina is that what you think of this whole thing?" Tai asked, looking at Carina. She nodded.

"She'd be pretty happy then," Hannah grinned. Wanna's face went like 'huh?'. "Carina has a little obsession with Fairies," Hannah informed her. Wanna nodded, I guess she kind of expected it, I mean if Carina grew wings- not including the thing they were going through, and flew away Hannah wouldn't blink, it'd be normal.

"We aren't fairies," Tai corrected her.

"We aren't" Wanna agreed, nodding her head.

"It's as close as I'll ever get so let me be," Carina begged. The other nodded, it was pretty close. Well, as close as Carina would get.

"Okay, so we gonna wear black trench coats like in the movies?" Hannah asked, maybe her dream would finally come true! The other 3 girls looked at her like 'not in this life' she let her shoulders drop, she was never going to get to wear a black trench coat like in the spy movies, her dream would never be fulfilled.

"Oh and we could make Izzy go after school to snoop around," Wanna said, smiling brightly.

"How will she do that?" Tai asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Tutoring!" Hannah said, before Wanna could get it out. 'This could be fun…' Hannah thought… 'or get us in a lot of trouble… maybe… a little of column A and a little of column B…'

* * *

**Berri: Yeah, sneaking around guys, not cool. Don't try it at home as if you DO get caught out you will be punished accordingly. That's all I have to say****, oh and please oh please oh please review!!!! Thankies! **


	11. Boys will be boys

**Gavin: Berri doesn't own the Original W.i.t.c.h. it's owned by Disney, which she also doesn't own… **

**Berri: YAY! This chapter marks the debut of Gavin Man, you read his profile in chapter 4… I think it was… Please, make Gavin Man welcome to the fanfiction world.  
Also Sergio Cook makes a big appearance in this chapter I was going to say Debut but he was mentioned in Story 1, Chapter 3. (If you don't know what I'm talking about go read it!!!) So it's really the first time we meet him. Have fun getting to know my guy OC'S!!! **

Chapter Ten

Boys Will Be Boys

We can't stop this rain from falling  
We can't break this spell  
Ain't no point in pointing fingers  
Guess we might as well

Call it a tie, call it a day  
Call it a draw and walk away

-No regrets, Amy Diamond

* * *

Gavin Man was digging in his locker, trying to find his economics books. Maybe the back corner? He dug deeper to try and find the books. Trying to find his books each morning was annoying. He dug past his old text books and one of his hats that he threw in there just then. Why did he just throw things in? He shook his head; I mean why do I blame myself when I can blame someone else? Like the head office! Why do we even have lockers, I mean they're just a big pain in the… 

"Morning Gavin," Gavin knew that voice, and he knew it well! His best buddy in the world! Darien! He took his head out of his locker and turned to face his pal. His dark brown hair was back to being its straight 'I forgot to brush' style. Which was properly true. Darien had a bad, bad habit of forgetting to brush his hair in the morning. Oh, for his birthday, buying him a mirror! Even though the rich guy properly _has_ one… somewhere. He thought. Maybe a brush then? Maybe I could 'borrow' one from the salon…

Wait why was Darien grinning the way he was? Oh… he thought he knew…

"Hey, Prince Charming, how'd the _date_ go?" Gavin nudged Darien. Giving a little hint.

"Did my advice work?" He asked, grinning. Yep, he was so smooth with the ladies. He was proud of what he told him. Like girls like the strong silence type. So when you walk the girl home don't talk to them. Yep, must have worked a charm!

"It wasn't a date, and it stank and I blew it and I blame you!" He yelled at his friend, angrily.

His hands in fists! Uh-oh, okay watch the right one, he swings with that one first. Careful how I handle the situation, don't want to start a fight.

"Oh, well, what went wrong?" He asked, carefully. Can't punch me for that! Go me! He cheered in his head proud of himself.

"Everything!" Darien cried. Oh, he's really angry.

"What's up, guys? Oh what? Darien? What's wrong?" Sergio asked, tossing a soccer ball in the air. It looked like he just got out of an extra training session with the coach.

That guy loved that sport. Actually he loved all sports. Ran in his blood, his grandfather was a pro surfer. Wish I got something cool like that. Anyway no time too think about what his life would be like if he had inherited cool sport genes. He had a fight too avoid.

"Dunno, I was just trying to find out now!" Gavin said, avoiding all the d's.

"Your advice is terrible," Darien said, whacking him over the head with his books. Didn't see that coming I was expecting him to punch me not hit me over the head with the book. Not too sure which was worse. He used the heaviest book he had too.

"Ow, what the? OW!" Gavin rubbed his head. Now how was he meant to impress the ladies with a big purple bruise on his head?

"Okay, just tell me what happened and then you can beat the living daylights out of each other," Sergio said, stepping between his friends to block a potential fight. Not that they would actually fight, nah, Darien knew Gavin wasn't a fighter. It's all good… well it'll be in about 2 minutes… until we get detention for being late.

"His stupid advice ruined my study date with Wanna," Darien argued, pointing an accusing finger at him

"You got advise from Gavin about… girls?" Sergio said slowly before bursting into laughter. Gavin hung his head, he knew what was coming. Total humiliation. Sergio was holding his sides, and laughing from the gut.

"I didn't ask, _he_ just told me," Darien argued. Why'd I make friends with the guy that argues a lot? I could have been friends with the guy that never talks or that mischievous guy that's always in detention but no, I had to speak to this guy! Mr. McArgue! Urgh…

"Dude, not cool! Now the girl Darien's got a crush on will never talk to talk to him again!" Sergio said, laughing at Gavin.  
"I know, and it's his fault! Always pretending he knows the 'ladies' dude, you know nothing!" Darien cried. Ouch okay that was un called for.

"Sorry, I thought I knew, I mean, I read my sister's teen magazine, so I thought I knew what I was talking about!" Gavin argued. Well, his intention for the magazine was to see the girls in skimpy swim suits but that failed. They just had to have a 'winter fashion special' didn't they?

"Gavin, just stick to being lazy and not doing anything," Sergio advised.

"Yeah, I'm good at that aren't I?" He said.

"And with great hair," Darien said, ruffling up Gavin's smooth golden hair.

"Hey, don't touch the hair, speaking of Darien, you forgot to brush yours this morning," Gavin laughed. Sergio nodded.

"Did I?" Darien tried to smooth it down. "I don't carry a brush with me, Gavin? Please, don't fail me," Darien begged, clinging on to him tightly.

"Sorry, but I have that curling stuff I gave you last night," Gavin smiled, pulling the aqua tub out of his locker and teased Darien by waving it in his face.

Darien's hair was so curly last night, it was like an afro, until Gavin got it to wavy. I guess I goofed with that. It's not meant to work, so I thought it would just make it _shiny_. No such luck, well, not Gavin's luck. He was the unluckiest guy ever.

"NO!" Darien cried. "Not that gunk again!" He complained taking about 5 giant steps backwards. He almost tripped over his long baggy light blue jeans.

You think Darien would have _some_ sense of style but no, he's worse than that Ash guy… just cause he had a fight with his 'rents doesn't mean that he can come to school looking like he came from the second hand store.

"What?" Sergio asked. Gavin showed him the gel. His facial expression went to 'oh' then he burst out laughing- again. Oh, Gavin could picture it. Sergio would walk into class with tears and a red face, the teacher will ask what happened assuming Sergio got into a fight, that happened once… and then he'll start laughing again and get detention! Poor Sergio. Well, he should know to pick better friends by now!

"Maybe you need a new 'do Sergio?" Darien playfully punched him in the arm.

"So dude, was it bad last night?" Sergio asked, diverting the conversation.

"The study date? I think I screwed up pretty badly. But maybe I can redeem myself still! Do you think I should ask…" Darien asked.

"Naw, after Dar. The fight with your parents?" Gavin asked.

"What? Aw, how can you tell?" Darien asked.

"Dude, you look like you slept in the trash," Sergio laughed.

"Dam, yeah. They waited 'til midnight for me to come home," Darien said, sighing. Things were not good at the Bolton home.

"What? Midnight, wew, that's a lot of study," Gavin said shocked.

"No, I fell asleep on the beach after, I woke up at midnight and went home. Craig and ma were asleep thank goodness," Darien said, running his had through his hair.

"But…" Gavin continued.

"Luke was up, he gave a full lecture on punctuality and that I was an annoying brat who worried his mother sick wah wah wah," Darien threw his book to the side and outside the window in anger… didn't see that coming.

The three guys ran over to the window. Darien's book was in the bush, uh oh. It's wet! Gavin laughed, wow, what a day I can't stop laughing.

"Guys, look there," He pointed to under the tree, where five girls were sitting.

"Oh, no Wanna," Darien hid behind Gavin.

"What's she talking about?" Gavin asked.

"I'll use my super hearing," Sergio joked. He held his hand to his ear and one on his hip and leaned over. Like a hero. Gavin chuckled. Sergio was such a joker.

"No, girls talk about things right?" Darien asked.

"Nah, they're like guys who hide their feelings," Gavin said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

To punish him for asking a stupid question, he leaned on him and placed all his weight on Darien's shoulder. Darien staggered a little before getting Gavin off. Sergio was pretty much on the floor now. Gavin noticed that people were staring at his friend. But that's what you get when you're on the floor with tears in your eyes and trying to not let the tears show. Uh oh, he looks like he lost a fight. Even though that's impossible. Sergio is Muscle boy! Gavin laughed at the thought of Sergio wearing his underpants on the top of tights. Oh, no that thought's going to make me crying on the floor!

"What if she's talking about me?" Darien asked, his face pale and in shock. Sergio got up.

"Obviously," Gavin and Sergio said at the same time.

"Oh, man I've so blown it thanks to you, Gavin," Darien cried, pointing the finger at him again.

"You _really_ like this girl don't you?" Gavin asked, slamming his locker shut.

"YES!"

**BERRI: Yeppers, my guys are RANDOM but that's how I like them! It was heaps of fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading it while thinking what the..? Review please, or Gavin Man will do your hair!!! Nah, he's good with hair. **

**Oh, the bit about Darien's step father Luke, was random, I admit but I wanted to show a tiny little bit of it in this story so I feel kind of good that I managed to include a bit. **

**And uh sorry about the mix up with the chapters. I forgot about 10… so um.. yeah…Whoops…. Soz. Forgiveness please!!! I beg you!!! **


	12. The mission

**Izzy: Berri owns her OC's only! **

**Berri: OKAY! On with the chappie. Oh, also 2****nd**** last chappie so it's pretty much almost over. **

Chapter Eleven

The mission

_Electrify, I'm on a wire_

_Getting together we're on fire_

_What I said you heard_

_Now I got you spinning_

_Hannah Montana, I've got nerve_

* * *

Izzy was almost ready to leave. She was in her bedroom, just grabbing a few other books she might need. 'Is that all?' She thought looking around. She heard the chirpy sound of "My mobile phone" She said, and grabbed it off her dresser. Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if I left that behind! 

It was Wanna.

"Hello," She said, chirpily.

"Hey, Is. What you doing?" Wanna asked, casually. Why does it sound like she called up for a good old fashioned gossip session? I mean, I know Wanna, and she _doesn't _gossip. Well, apparently not…

"Not much got a tutoring session with Brooklyn in about 15 minutes, you?" She asked, grabbing her grey knitted jacket.

"Oh, well, um how about we meet you there?" Wanna asked, randomly.

"What? Wanna are you bonkers? I really need this tutor session and if you're there I won't do as well, plus yesterday morning I spent the whole time talking about other things," Izzy snapped.

"Wait, listen. We have suspicions that Brooklyn is Demon Boy, please, can you just snoop around his house or something?" Wanna asked.

Izzy thought about it for a second, Wanna has definitely lost her mind.

"What? How could Demon Boy and… hey wait they are really similar aren't they..." She said, thinking out loud. Why hadn't it hit her sooner, of course! People around them are meant to be involved in this 'ring of magic', their not the only ones who know of this. I mean, Adam, knew and he seemed perfectly normal… until he left… Izzy thought about it more…

"But hang on! Why is he tutoring me then? Why is he so nice?" Izzy asked. Oh, she was beyond confused… again.

"I don't know but maybe you snooping around will clear a few things up, we just need a clue," Wanna said, trying to get Izzy thinking.

"Oh… I'm so confused… Alright… I'll try, but only cause I've known you longer," Izzy laughed.

"Right," Wanna said, and she hung up. Izzy nodded to herself, putting the phone in her pocket and dashing off.

Izzy found Brooklyn house easy. It was a massive, three storey house with old vines and a chimney with a lot of black smoke coming out of it. Well, Brooklyn and Demon Boy both like the same style of housing. Scary and deserted. Izzy walked ahead. But what if Brooklyn and Demon Boy are the same person… or demon or what ever it is they are. I mean, I'm water but can that possibly be enough? She was beginning to tremble in fear, and this was her just imagining things what would happen if it was real? Then she felt something jump on her.

"AH!" Izzy cried.

"Hey, don't think your on your own!" Carina said, she had jumped on Izzy's back and scared her. Izzy was grateful it was her and not a monster. In fact the whole group was there.

"In case Brooklyn is the bad guy, we'll be here to come in and save you!" Tai grinned, putting a hand on Izzy's shoulder. It felt so good to have Tai's support. Izzy was grinning inside and out.

"And since I can hear all it'll be no biggie at all! As soon as something doesn't sound right, we'll rush in and save the day," Hannah grinned.

"We so have this Hero thing covered!" Wanna said, smugly.

"Guys!" Izzy smiled, "How could you make me get so terrified about going in there and fighting Demon Boy alone!?" She screamed at them.

"Silly Izzy! We're a team! You should have known better," Carina said.

"Team W.i.t.c.h.!" Tai grinned. They all stared at her blankly.

"Our initials!" she said.

"Oh" They said, grinning.

"That's cleaver!" Wanna said.

"I never knew that!" Hannah said thoughtfully.

"Well, I've have it figured out since the night at the carnival so it's not new news!" Tai shrugged.

"We're W.i.t.c.h.!" Wanna grinned.

"And Demon Boy- if he is Brooklyn, which we still don't know if he is or isn't, doesn't stand a chance," Izzy grinned as they raced up to the mansion. Izzy knocked on the door, she looked over her shoulder at the group, they were hiding behind the bushes, waiting for trouble.

Izzy waited a little longer before going down the steps and to her friends. "I don't think he's home," She said. "We figured that out," Tai said. Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed. All five of them walked up to the big heavy wooden doors. Wanna tried to open it but no such luck. It was locked.

"Great…" Wanna muttered.

"No problem, team W.i.t.c.h. C has you covered, these doors are wood right?" Carina said.

"Yeah…" Tai said, not getting the point.

"Well, Wood's just cut up trees, should I try and move it?" She asked, looking at each girl.

"Go ahead," Wanna nodded, as they got out of the way.

"Okay, I've never done this before so I'm not sure it'll work at all," Carina said, holding out her hands. She closed her eyes. Izzy saw the green swirls forming around her hands. It glittered and swirled around her hands, growing bigger and more violent. Izzy's eyes grew large as she saw the same swirls get wrap around the doors. It was almost enchanting the way they moved and then they pulled the doors wide open, with a loud BAM! As they swung back and hit the wall. They green swirls drifted away like glitter carried off in the wind. Carina opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Wow! That's great Carina! Your good with your magic!" Wanna cheered.

"Am I?" Carina blushed.

The five girls walked into the mansion, it was dusty and black. And Wanna was having a coughing fit because of all the dust. Seriously, no one that lived in a house had this much dust, it must have been deserted for a long time. A really, really long time.

"I can't see a thing," Hannah said,

"Poor you, it's a shame you can't see in the dark!" Tai teased.

"You can?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I discovered it a few nights ago when our power went out! But for you…" Tai trailed off. She heard Tai snap her fingers and above her index finger was a dancing spinning ball of light.

"Isn't your power fire? That's light," Hannah pointed at it.

"Oh, also an extra power, I think…" Tai trailed off.

"Awesome! You've seriously got this thing nailed," Wanna said, smiling at her.

"This place is massive! It'll take us weeks to find Demon Boy!" Hannah cried, looking around, left, right, up, down, under, behind, in front… Where was he, or at least Brooklyn…

"Nonsense, Demon Boy is right here,"

Izzy looked around, "Where?" Wanna asked.

"There!" Tai pointed forward, on some steps. He was just sitting. Black pants and red blazer, too Izzy he looked like a real estate agent… No, not the time for jokes! Right now, I'm gonna kick this bad guy back into Meridian weather he wants to go or not!

* * *

**Not bad for the second last chappie aye that or it stunck...? I also apologize for the lack of 'fighting' and 'magic' in this story, but I really only had this idea this late and I can't use it any earlier as then the story would end… sigh… never the less, next story I promise is nothing but magic, and drama! Review this story if you want the next one! **


	13. The Point of No return

**Tai: Berri still doesn't own w.i.t.c.h. Lucky her. **

**Berri: -****runs off crying-**

Chapter Twelve

The point of no return

_Are you overloaded  
Candycoated  
Your life's imploding now  
There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground  
Let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rockin  
To the rhythm of our hearts  
_

* * *

Tai just stared. Sitting like that he looked… just harmless. Except for that evil twisted smirk on his face. Tai wanted to just rip it off his face. It was scarring her.

"What… what's going on?" Hannah whispered to Wanna.

Brooklyn stared at them. His yellow eyes contrasted with his black mask, so well it made Tai shiver. Quickly and swiftly she felt Wanna extent her right arm, she turned to face her.

"Izzy, Water," Wanna had summoned the Heart of Candracar! What? Tai saw a blue tear drop orb whoosh towards Izzy. Like a wave it crashed around her and consumed her.

"Hannah, Air," A silver tear drop flew towards Hannah. It whooshed and consumed her too.

"Carina, Earth," A green tear drop danced over to Carina and from it green magic whooshed and consumed Carina.

"Tai, Fire," A red tear drop jumped over to Tai. Warm and vibrant magic consumed her. She felt it wrap around her, and her legs and arms contracting and becoming stronger. She noticed red and gold tights cover her legs. Her hair became smoother and she felt taller. She felt the tug in her back and something- green and blue wings unfurling from her shoulder blades. Tai saw herself transformed for the first time. She had a red and orange pointy hair clip, a red midriff top with a gold sash over it. Red bands on her arms and midriff. Orange shorts and the tights. Red sneaker were on her feet. The best bit? The giant wings on her back.

"WOW!" Tai said. With a get up like this who doesn't want to be a guardian of the Veil? She thought. Bam, Candracar got style! She thought.

"You like?" Carina said. Tai grinned and nodded. She felt disappointed she missed this the other time!

"Poor souls," Brooklyn laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Tai wanted to fight this monster, after all the fire burned within her.

"Yeah, Poor trapped souls," He laughed and Tai noticed that a giant cage rose from the floor and trapped the five guardians. Dust from the floors blew up around them, each girl having a dramatic coughing fit. Luckily they had Hannah who blew it in the other direction. Tai looked around.

Each girl had a shocked look on her face.

"Poor, gullible, trapped souls," He said, shaking his head. They were trapped in a giant bird cage.

"Stop saying that," Wanna screamed.

"But you are aren't you? Are you not trapped in a cage? Are you not gullible for falling for such a cheep trick?" He asked, getting up and floating over to the girls. Tai rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Wanna spat.

"Nothing, I was just hoping to have a nice little chat," He said, smugly.

"I talk with my magic," Hannah grinned.

"And how does that make you feel?" He laughed. You can tell the thing loves his job, he's totally enjoying this.

"Like I'm talking to a psychologist," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"You need one," He stated. Oh, he set that up, he knew one of us was going to say that. Izzy's mouth and eyes were wide open.  
"He did not," Izzy said, shocked. He snorted.

"You're trapped, I can do what I want," He grinned.

Tai sulked, the pulled a stupid, dumb trick. A trick that was the oldest in the book, older than they were. And they fell for it! Tai felt disgraced.

"Trapped and helpless," His twisted smirk returned.

"Wait, so you _are_ Brooklyn?" Izzy asked. Five 'duh' looks were shot her way.

"Hear me out," She argued.

"It's not like you've got anything decent to say," He said, rolling his eyes. "He's asking for it," Tai said, shaking her head. Izzy ignored it,

"Why'd you tutor me in science then?" She asked, confused. Good question, Tai nodded.

"To lead to this, Good news it paid off, I deserve an A+ don't you agree?" He said slyly. This guy has got to be the worst Tai thought, angrily.

"Oh and thanks for telling me you and your friends weakness' and vulnerabilities, that information will make it much easier to destroy you- it won't even be worth my time," He said, smirking.

"Why, though? What do you want?" Wanna asked.

"Oh, less questions, more explosions!" Hannah cheered.  
"Hannah, shh, we want to ask questions, face it, weather we like it or not, this guy is the only guy with any answers," Carina hissed to Hannah. Sometimes Hannah was so slow.

"Oh, you know what that's really smart, wish I thought of that," Hannah trailed off.

"But your too stupid to think of that," Demon boy a.k.a. Brooklyn insulted.

"He's an insulting machine!" Izzy whined. He gave her a look that said, it all.

"I got a better idea," He said, with a smirk. He had a hand under his chin making him look smart. Tai just stared at him, what's he going on about?

"Why don't I show you exactly what I want the Heart for," He said, his twisted smirk returning to his face. His yellow eyes, intense, glowing in the dark.

"What?" Wanna asked, confused, she wasn't the only one.

"Hum," He said, holding his white gloved hand out. The palms went black.

"Ahigh!" Carina cried in shock, looking at the floor. Tai looked down, you've got to be kidding she thought. Under their feet, they were standing in the sky, or above the sky, they were still caged, in the room but, how did he do that, Tai thought. Looking at him.

"What you see below you, Meridian," He said.

"It's so dark," Wanna said, weakly.

"Oh, but it's different once you live there, and see what goes on behind the scenes, I know why don't I sent you there?" He said, Tai felt her body vibrate and then she wasn't able to move.

"But don't think that I'm sending you all to the same place, oh no, that would be stupid, you're going to different parts of Meridian, the darkest, most horrifying places of the whole world, hopefully you won't make it out alive," He said, laughing menacingly. (eg. Mwahahahahahaha) What Tai thought, separate? Tai didn't have time to say anything to the other girls, she felt her body consumed by dark magic and thrown into a different universe. A dark, frightening universe, alone. Without her friends. Her fellow guardians, how could any of them possibly get through any of this?

**Lalalalala… omg, is it really over? Really it's over… no I mean that's it there's not going to be a story 3… so I'm leaving it there… lol… I'm evil. **

**JUST JOKING!!! Don't hurt me please!!! **

**Story 3 will be up soon! **


End file.
